The Terrible Tale of Sirius Black
by islandpooka
Summary: How often have we as a fandom longed for a series based on the Marauders? Well, here it is. Every season of Sirius Blacks life from the Summer before Hogwarts until, potentially, that fateful Halloween night.
1. Summer 1971

Summer, 1971

"...and of course you will be placed in Slytherin. Once you get there, Andromeda and Narcissa should be able to show you around. If you insist on continuing the frivolous behavior you showed at the Avery Beltane party, I'll have you remember that both of your cousins are Slytherin prefects and will not hesitate to put you in your place. Assuming all goes to plan and Andromeda becomes Head Girl, she should be able to at least protect you from those nasty little lions. Always trying to prove their superiority over Slytherin house, pompous little…"

Sirius tuned his mother out. It was the same lecture endlessly. His Hogwarts letter was due to arrive any day now, and September first couldn't come soon enough. After a particularly daring prank involving his little brother, a child-strength bludger, and his Uncle Alphard's toad, Lady Black had railed at him for hours, swearing that he must have been swapped with a half-blood at Saint Mungo's when he was born. Sirius couldn't help but wish that her snide comment were true.

For years, he fantasized about finding his "real" family. A family that laughed at his pranks and marveled at his creativity. The kind of father that ruffled his hair after a particularly exhilarating game of Quidditch instead of giving cold stares during formal dinners. The kind of mother who would be a mother first instead of Lady Black. The kind of mother who snuck him an extra biscuit after dinner instead of constantly scolding and reprimanding, and taking away dinner for misbehavior. Kreacher's mother, Septa, used to bring him bits of bread and cheese on those evenings, kind thing that she was.

Septa had been Regulus and Sirius' nanny elf from birth and doted on both of them endlessly. While Lady Black berated her sons for their subpar manners and posture, Septa praised them for their achievements with their tutors. For as long as he could remember, Septa had been more of a mother than his mother. Even in the darker parts of his life, she was the light of hope he grasped tightly. She helped heal the most serious of Sirius' bruises and wounds, results of Walburga's notorious temper, but would leave them partially visible to keep the Lady Black from getting suspicious.

Unfortunately, frail little Septa had not been careful enough and Walburga had found the cheese rinds and bread crumbs one morning after a particularly long span of withholding meals from Sirius. Now, Septa's glassy eyes stared down blankly from the wall of previous house elf heads. Sirius had never been overly fond of that wall before, but now it was gut wrenching. Only once, on the day Lady Black had called him to admire the newest addition, had Sirius been sick. However, he was a Black, born and raised. His face was a mask of icy indifference, even at the young age of eleven, despite the severed head of his nanny elf staring down at him. He waited until his mother had released him from her presence to be quietly ill in the loo he shared with Regulus.

Two more months, and Sirius would be at Hogwarts. True, Andromeda and Narcissa would be there and could report back to his mother about his activities, but at least it wasn't Bellatrix. Andy and Cissy knew how "difficult" Lady Black could be and did their best to look out for Sirius. Bellatrix, however, was an entirely different creature. Few could boast to be as blood focused as Lady Black, but Bellatrix was neck and neck with the Black matriarch. When the witch spoke, there was always an undercurrent of mania. Uncle Cygnus, her father, boasted that you could hear his "sweet Bella's" passion in everything she said, but Sirius thought it was far darker than that. However, Sirius had found that good looks and pure blood went a long way to cover any manner of sins. Bellatrix was savagely beautiful, a fervent supporter of blood purity, and her ability with a wand was far beyond what was expected of a witch only two years out of Hogwarts. Those characteristics alone placed her above reproach. She had recently become engaged to Rodolphus LeStrange, and Uncle Cygnus had crowed to Lady Black just how proud he was of his daughter's choice.

The LeStrange family were nearly as blood focused as the Blacks and Bellatrix had even managed to nab a husband had no shared relatives in recent memory. This was something Lady Black had not managed. Walburga was not only a Black by marriage, but a Black by blood as well. She was Lady Walburga Black, nee Black. She had married her second cousin, Orion, to the delight of the family. Sirius' own brother was also his third cousin. This had been taught to him, proudly by one of the many tutors he and his brother had gone through, during a lesson on the Sacred 28 Genealogy. Regulus had been too young to truly understand: Sirius had felt rather queasy.

"...You will work with Narcissa to excel at Potions, though of course Horace will ensure you do well. You are a Black, after all. He may even invite you to that smarmy little club of his. A bit beneath a member of the Noble House of Black, but one can make the occasional good connection there. Narcissa met Lucius Malfoy in that club and now look! He has as good as offered for her, it's just a matter of Abraxas Malfoy and your Uncle Cygnus ironing out the details. The Carrow girl will be starting your year and while I would like you to find an older, more mature wife, she may be a viable option…"

Talk of a wife at eleven? Sirius wondered if this was what every young wizard went through. It seemed ludicrous to his way of thinking, however he had no experience with witches and wizards his own age outside of his family's social circles. His Aunt Lecretia had married a Prewett, which was an admirably pure family, but her husband was, surprise of all surprises, a Gryffindor. As a result, Aunt Lucretia didn't mix with the rest of the family often, and certainly not with her children. Gaudy, red headed gremlins, his mother called them. Sirius wouldn't have had much in common with the Prewett cousins anyway, seeing as Fabian, Gideon, and Molly were all out of Hogwarts already. As Sirius' thoughts drifted to the Prewett side of the family, he realized his mother was on the same thread of thought.

"...must be careful, of course, not to align yourself with the wrong kind of girl like your stupid cousin Molly. Making connections to a less than stellar family is simply inexcusable for a member of this family, especially with our caliber of breeding. Your Aunt Lucretia is still recovering from that stupid girl from eloping with that Weasley boy. I told your grandfather that he had embarrassed this family by allowing one of his children to marry a Prewett, but I had hoped the bloodlines of the Prewetts would prove worthy of Black offspring. Instead, that stupid girl is tying our family, the _Black_ family, to a family of blood traitors. It's positively vile…"

Sirius could hardly think of anything he cared about less than an estranged cousin he'd rarely seen marrying some red headed Weasley, and honestly just wished his mother would be more inventive than "that stupid girl" when it came to describing his cousin. He had spent little time with Molly and her brothers before and now that Molly had married a blood traitor, Sirius doubted he'd ever see her again. The way Lady Black was acting, one would think that Molly and her brood of Weasleys (for with Weasleys, it was always a brood) were planning to move into the house on Grimmauld Place and throw away all of the Black family heirlooms. The thought of Weasleys entering the House of Black was so ridiculous that Sirius was barely able to hide his smirk. He could almost imagine the palpitations it would give Kreacher to have the house flooded with red headed heathens. Once his father passed and Sirius inherited this mouldering old pile, he was sorely tempted to invite his cousin Molly and her family to visit, purely to see just how loudly his mother could scream the phrase, "filthy blood traitors".

"...Filth, all of them. Breeding like rabbits. It ruins the women in that family, they all turn to lard. Lucretia only had three and her body went straight to fat. One would have thought she would learn her lesson after carrying two brats at the same time, but she had to go off and get pregnant again almost immediately. And now look what we have. Weasleys! In OUR FAMILY!"

Ah, yes, the screaming part of Lady Black's talks. At around the three hour mark, without fail, Lady Black's tirade would evolve into a topic she despised, which would cause her to become louder and angrier, thus leading to her voice carrying further through the house, which inevitably meant his father would stomp up the stairs from his study, bellowing at Sirius and telling him not to upset his mother. Glancing at the grandfather clock over Lady Black's shoulder, Sirius guessed that he had approximately three minutes until his father would arrive.

"...I never should have had you and Regulus so closely together, but your grandfathers were demanding an heir and a spare and I didn't want to spend years dreading the idea of going through that misery again after having you. But that is nothing compared to the NIGHTMARE that stupid girl will go through. Who knows where that BEAST of a Weasley will stop. Five children? SEVEN? That petite girl will look like a hobgoblin and it will be EXACTLY WHAT SHE DESERVES! FILTH BROUGHT IN TO SOIL THE BLOOD OF OUR FAMILY!"

Sirius counted down with the seconds. Three… Two… One…

"BOY!"

There he was.

Orion Black stormed into the room, dark eyes sparking, hair disheveled, glowering at his eldest son and heir.

"Yes, father."

"What have I told you about upsetting your mother?" Lord Black's voice boomed through the room while Lady Black paced in the background, still fuming over the sins of her niece and ignoring the tongue lashing her son was about to receive through no fault of his own.

"Not to do so, father."

"So why, pray tell, did I hear your mother caterwauling in my study?"

Lady Black turned a fiery gaze on her husband, obviously disgruntled with her husbands description of her shouts. However, Walburga Black was a perfectly bred wife and would never counter her husband in front of her children. The tightness of her mouth suggested that the lord of the house would be receiving an earful when they were in private.

"Mother was telling me about the recent engagement of my cousin Molly and that having too many children can turn women to fat."

"Bloody hell, 'Burga!" Orion turned to his wife and Sirius tried to hide his sigh of relief. "The boy is only a lad. No man should have to listen to witches prattle on about childbirth and feminine figures. Save those inanities for your sherry with Druella and her girls."

Without further ado, Lord Black spun on his heel and marched out of the room, muttering what sounded like "Merlin's beard" under his breath.

Lady Black's pale face was marred by two bright spots of pink on her cheeks as she glared after her husband. She turned her furious gaze to her son and barked, "Prepare for dinner. Now!"

* * *

Dinner was exactly what Sirius expected: seven endless courses where he tried not to disappoint his parents or draw the attention of Bellatrix. Regulus was, luckily, seated just beside Sirius so they were able to whisper commentary on the family back and forth which kept them both sane.

"Did you see cousin Bella's eyes?"

"She looks like she lost a boxing round with a troll."

"Surprised Aunt Dru didn't give her black eyes of her own. That's an awful lot of makeup."

"Mother keeps muttering about how vulgar it is. I can see her."

"Lucky LeStrange doesn't seem to mind."

"With how elf wine he's had, I doubt he even noticed."

The boys did their best to hide their sniggers of amusement, but Lady Black would occasionally shoot a venomous glare at them, putting their fun on pause until she was focused on their hosts once more.

"Druella, dear," Lady Black said with an uncomfortably saccharine sweet voice, "You must be so proud of your Bellatrix."

"She's done tolerably well," Aunt Druella said, giving the increasingly intoxicated Rodolphus the side-eye. She was obviously not as pleased with her daughters choice as Uncle Cygnus, who was looking rather like the cat that caught the canary. Bellatrix seemed to spare her husband not a glance, focusing all of her attention on Uncle Alphard.

"Allowing this constant infiltration of dirty blooded stock into the wizarding world is going to muddy the bloodlines of every family if we aren't careful, Uncle. These mudbloods have brought nothing to our world but filth."

"They haven't only brought us filth, Bella. Up until those mudbloods introduced their invention of plumbing, wizards and witches shat themselves and spelled the mess away. It would appear to me that they brought the opposite of filth."

Aunt Druella and Lady Black glared at Uncle Alphard's language and Bellatrix' eyes blazed with fury at her uncle's apparent defense of muggleborns. Regulus and Sirius struggled to stifle their giggles at their uncle's discussion of bodily functions at the dinner table. One icy look from their father ended their merriment immediately. Laughing at the table was not an acceptable action for the Black family heir and spare. Sirius focused intently on his roast grouse whilst Regulus poked at his potatoes.

As dinner dragged on, Regulus kept his eyes on his plate and his mouth shut. Sirius fought back most of his thoughts and kept his comments to "Yes, Aunt Druella, I am looking forward to attending Hogwarts in the Autumn" and "I wouldn't dream of causing my cousins any problems, Uncle Cygnus." All in all, it was a fairly typical Black family meal: Sirius and Regulus played the roles of obedient sons and counted the hours until they could return home.

* * *

Sirius plopped back on his dark grey pillows and sighed with relief to be home once more. He glanced around his room and stared at the calendar. Just a few weeks until he would finally be on his way to Hogwarts, assuming his letter arrived the following morning. According to his cousins, their letter always arrived two weeks before term began. Muggleborns received their letters on their eleventh birthday, or two weeks before term if their birthday was late summer. Lady Black said it was so the Muggles could have their tiny brains overcome the idea that something bigger than themselves actually exists, but Sirius thought that it was likely just a way for the poor buggers to get over their shock. He'd seen Muggles when he'd snuck out of the Leaky Cauldron once and they were absolutely fascinated by the strangest things. There had been a red squishy ball that nearly every child was playing with, it looked like a soft Quaffle, and he'd seen what appeared to be a brother and sister speaking in awe of the "nerf ball", as they called it. They two children were positively entranced by this large, spongey ball though Sirius could see nothing special about it. It didn't even move on its own. If Muggles were this excited over a squishy Quaffle, he could only imagine that their reaction to magic would be even more intense. Seeing the children's obsession over a ball made him consider his cousin's point of view just slightly: if Muggles knew about magic, what would they do to try and get it themselves?

Sirius was distracted by the opening of his door. He stiffened immediately, waiting for Lord or Lady Black to storm in and beat him over his behaviour at dinner. Instead, a small head topped with mussed black hair popped around the edge of the door and whispered, "Sirius? You awake?"

Sirius said he was and Regulus scampered into the room, hopping onto his elder brother's bed.

"I wish you weren't going to Hogwarts without me," Regulus said glumly.

"Wish you could come too, Reggie. But I'll be back for Christmas and Easter and then again next summer. The time will go quickly, I'm sure it will." Sirius ruffled his brother's hair.

Regulus sniffed.

"Can you promise me something, Sirius?"

"Of course." Regulus meant everything to Sirius. They were best friends. They were each others only friends.

"Please try to not make mum mad while you're there. You do a good job of protecting me when you're home but…"

Regulus didn't have to finish his sentence. Sirius knew that he was the most common target of his mother's attention, but neither of them knew what to expect once Sirius was out of the picture.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Reg. I'm the problem child and you're the golden boy. Just keep being the perfect son and you'll be alright."

The two brothers hugged each other in the quiet of the night, knowing that their first separation might alter their friendship forever.

 **A/N: Welcome to my first Marauder era fic. I think (hope) you all can tell that I've done the research on the Black family genealogy, and I'm doing my best to stick to dates as best I can. For the characters without specific birth dates, I've done my best to keep it within the guidelines in the Harry Potter Wiki. I even looked up what game birds would be in season in mid to late August. I'm a research junkie and proud Ravenclaw, if you couldn't tell.**

 **Please keep in mind that I am neither perfect nor JK Rowling. I may occasionally take artistic license with something. If I do, generally I will try to note it in the A/N. Also keep in mind that this is my story, so while I will do my best to keep things canon, a lot of these characters have next to nothing in terms of background information so I'm taking a lot of artistic license there.**

 **There will be a number of OCs, there has to be with a Marauder fic, but I will do my best to explain who the important ones are.**

 **As always, reviews are my greatest motivator, so please, please review.**


	2. Fall 1971

Chapter 2

Fall, 1971

Sirius awoke just as the sun began to light up his bedroom. The day had finally arrived: September first.

His letter had arrived exactly on time and he had gone with his cousins and Aunt Druella to get his books, robes, and supplies. Aunt Druella had bought him a long-eared owl named Otis who seemed to dislike women and cats, but was immediately fond of Sirius.

"Eeylop said he didn't often carry Long-Ears, said they aren't commonly used for post as the owners are frustrated by how loud they are. Apparently they bark like dogs at times. Seeing as how loud you are, and your penchant for acting like a mongrel, I assumed you too would get on famously," Bella said, rudely; not that Bellatrix had any other way of speaking to Sirius. Bellatrix, it would seem, felt slighted that she was not the rightful heir to the Black family fortune since she had the audacity to be born a female. Her resentful feelings towards Sirius were no secret amongst the family and they had all, apparently, decided to ignore it.

"Now, now, Bellatrix. Otis is a perfectly acceptable pet for a first year student. This was he can tell his parents as soon as he's sorted into Slytherin, and he can keep in touch with young Regulus."

Bellatrix softened at that. Regulus was the Black brother she doted on, seeing him as someone in a similar situation as herself: losing out on the Black family inheritance due to the simple circumstances of his birth. Sirius had been chalked up as a lost cause by the time he was seven in Bellatrix' eyes, but Regulus was still seen as a possible protege in her eyes.

Sirius paced around his room, grabbing everything he could think of that he might need. He placed his wand carefully into the special pocket of his robes and stroked the wood pensively. The thrill of having his very own wand had not yet worn off and he was anxious to start classes so he could learn how to master the bloody thing. As a wizarding child, he'd spent his entire life watching his parents use theirs and had learned countless incantations and wand movements, but to do it himself was something that every young magical child looked forward to for years.

In less than seven years, he would lose the trace and be able to perform magic outside of the school and would be able to leave Grimmauld Place for good. Regulus would stay with him over the Christmas, Easter, and Summer hols, and they'd never have to deal with the Lord and Lady Black ever again. The corners of his lips turned up at the thought.

A soft _hoot_ pulled him from his thoughts of freedom and Sirius ambled over to his oversized bed, reaching beneath it to grab out the bag of treats he had received from his aunt along with Otis. He grabbed one out before tucking the rest of the treats into his robe pocket as well. Otis took the treat almost daintily from Sirius and hopped from foot to foot in a little dance Sirius had learned meant that the owl was pleased.

Muffled voices from below began to filter through his door and Sirius' heart began to pound. After glancing around his room to ensure he hadn't missed any items he would need, Sirius closed his trunk and buckled the straps down tightly.

This was it.

He was finally going to leave the House of Black.

He was finally going to spend a glorious nine months away from home, with only brief holidays to be spent with his mother.

Lady Black was probably having Kreacher bring the Floo powder so they could go to small building beside Kings Cross Station. The walk from Grimmauld Place to Kings Cross was less than twenty minutes, but Lady Black abhorred rubbing elbows with Muggles.

 _CRACK_

"My Lady would like the young Master to go to the parlor. She is waiting to take the young Master to the station," Kreacher said with his ingrained deference. "Kreacher will take the young Master's trunk to the fireplace."

 _CRACK_

Sirius glanced at where his trunk had been, and saw Otis hooting indignantly, amber eyes narrowed at Sirius.

"I'd say he grows on you, old fellow. But he really doesn't."

Otis clicked his beak and flew to his cage on the top of Sirius' bed and pulled his door shut before settling onto his perch, as if to say he was ready to travel to Hogwarts. Sirius obliged by carrying his cage carefully down the stairs.

* * *

Kings Cross Station was teaming with people. Sirius was wide-eyed, trying to take in every inch of the Muggles surrounding him. There were women in what looked like underclothes instead of skirts with knee-high shiny boots, men walked around in brightly colored trousers that flared out from the knee, teenaged girls wearing glasses with lenses so dark Sirius couldn't see their eyes: all of it was a shock.

Lady Black's muttered commentary on the impropriety of Muggles never ceased as they made their way to Platform 9 ¾ while Sirius struggled to keep his mouth shut. Their whole life, the Black boys had been told that Muggles were vulgar, simple creatures who were little better than the animals witches and wizards kept as pets. Sirius hadn't believed them, but seeing these outlandish fashions made him think twice. The women were positively indecent and Sirius' cheeks were beet red by the time he was pushed onto the magic platform by his infuriated mother.

"Nasty little beasts, all of them. Didn't I tell you, Sirius? The gall of them, to reveal so much skin in a public place. Ghastly."

The sharp, grating sound of his mother's voice made Sirius grimace. The older he'd gotten, the more he knew he never wanted to be anything like her. He was sure to meet muggleborns in Hogwarts. It would suit his mother right if he came home with one as a friend. In fact, the more Sirius thought about it, the more determined he was to befriend a muggleborn. It might be difficult seeing as every Black he'd ever known was a Slytherin, and Slytherin certainly wasn't going to be a hotbed of muggleborn students. However, Sirius was nothing if not stubborn, a fact his mother ranted about constantly.

Sirius was tempted to grip his mother's hand as they went through the brick onto Platform 9 ¾, however the glare, and inevitably loud scolding he was sure to receive should he do such a thing, made him square his shoulders and walk onto the platform as confidently as if it were an open archway. The sleek black and red engine, spouting steam and hissing angrily, awaited him on the other side.

"Twelve until departure. Narcissa and Andromeda should be here with your Aunt- Ah, there." Lady Black made her way towards her sister-in-law without checking to see if Sirius was able to keep up with his trunk or not. Otis hooted indignantly at the sudden about-face Sirius had taken and ruffled his feathers as he trundled towards to the Black family in his cage atop the trunk.

"Walburga, dear!"

Sirius couldn't remember his aunt ever looking quite so cheerful. Were all parents this happy to send their children off to school?

"Druella, there you are. Sirius! Apologize to your aunt for being late," Lady Black snapped.

"My apologies, Aunt Druella."

Sirius heard his aunt give some platitude about the first year always being the hardest, and then his mother and her sister-in-law prattled on about all of the tidbits they'd heard since seeing each other at dinner. He saw his cousins stepping into the first car with all of the other prefects. Andromeda did, in fact, appear to be wearing the slightly larger Head Girl badge, an emerald shield emblazoned with silver. A first year, not even sorted, would never be allowed in the first train car so Sirius put on his mask of indifference, learned from a young age, and told his mother he was going to board the train.

"Yes, yes, dear. I do wish we could have sent you with a Slytherin scarf or something, but that Dumbledore is adamant about students having no house garments until after they are sorted. We'll send one with Viktor, if his wing has properly healed, tomorrow."

Sirius nodded and turned to join the stream of students boarding the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"Adrian, Harold!"

A burly young boy who clearly had easy access to treacle fudge, made his way to the stool and a middle aged, pretty professor placed the patchy hat upon his head.

" _HUFFLEPUFF_ "

Sirius rolled his eyes. Of course he was Hufflepuff. Then, realizing his thought, Sirius shook himself. That was exactly the kind of thoughts his mother would have, and Sirius had decided to be nothing like her.

"Ashton, Rebecca!"

Sirius watched the sleek blonde girl make her way to the stool. She was pretty, with mischievous eyes. Sirius didn't recognize the same so he assumed she would be either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

" _HUFFLEPUFF_ "

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as the Hufflepuff table burst into applause. Perhaps the stereotypes _were_ wrong.

"Barney, Basil!"

An awkward looking boy tripped up the stairs, pushing his glasses up his nose with the heel of his hand.

" _RAVENCLAW_ "

Maybe the stereotypes weren't.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius sauntered up to the stool, his mind whirring with thoughts of his family and how eager he was to prove that he wasn't like them. He did not want to be like them. He refused to be the kind of parent who beat their children and berated them constantly. He wanted to be better, to be seen as better. Sirius hated his tutors so he knew that Ravenclaw was no option, but what else was there? He was no bleeding-hearted Puff, he wasn't suicidal like a Gryffindor, but he wasn't the pompous ass he associated with Slytherin either.

"Ah," the hat said in his ear, making Sirius jump. "Very conflicted, very conflicted. You don't want to be like your family, but don't have the drive for education either. Much too much anger for Hufflepuff and not enough gentleness. The desire to be unique and prove yourself better would fit into a cunning house like Slytherin, but your desire to break from their beliefs would make it uncomfortable for you, as well as everyone else. Well, if nothing else is available, I guess it better be... _GRYFFINDOR_!"

There was silence in the Great Hall, then an onslaught of whispers.

"Didn't Professor McGonagall say he was a Black?"

"Blacks are the foundation of Slytherin, blimey..."

"Wouldn't mind hearing the howler he'll be getting tomorrow..."

"Never thought I'd live to see the day..."

"Wonder if Blacks disinherit non-Slytherin kin?"

Sirius' cheeks flamed, he couldn't help it. What would his family think? What would his mother think? As sure as the sun would rise, his mother would send a Howler with the morning post, he knew it. Sirius stared at the ground, refusing to look up and see what was sure to be twin looks of shock and shame on his cousins' faces. He walked to the table decked out with red and gold and sat at a chair that was purposefully as far as he could from everyone else.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued to read off the names as the rest of the first years were sorted into their new houses. Amycus Carrow was put into Slytherin, no surprise there, along with a handful of other names Sirius recognized from other pure blooded family lines. As Professor McGonagall reached the X, Y, and Z names, he overcame his embarrassment enough to look about and see his fellow Gryffindors. There was a lanky boy with black hair and glasses who looked like he'd spent the entire ride to Hogwarts with his head out the window. A small mousey boy who looked scared of his own shadow did his best to take up as little room as possible while shooting glances of interest at Sirius. One person who did catch his eye was a pretty little thing with fiery red hair. At first he thought she was a Weasley, but her robes looked too new to be hand-me-downs.

The sound of a throat clearing made the students of the Great Hall silent immediately and look up at the podium. Professor Dumbledore stood there, his eyes twinkling down upon them, and began to speak.

"Welcome, students, to another year here at Hogwarts."

"Oh, no. I hope he doesn't drone on again," a girl whispered under her breath.

"Hogwarts has long been a place for learning many things. Whilst you will learn much in your classrooms, the lessons learned amongst your peers will be equally important. House unity is a must if you are to succeed here: you are not an individual but a team. But remember this too: you are sorted based on your strengths. Look at the other tables. See students with strengths that are different than yours. You are all much stronger together."

"Blimey, he does this every year. Why can't he just say a few words and let us eat, I'm _starving_."

This time it was a boy, a seventh year if Sirius had to guess. Dumbledore spoke for perhaps another five minutes in his soothing voice before clapping his hands, making Sirius jump. Then, the food appeared.

It was just as he had always imagined. There were roast chickens, crown pork roasts, London Broil, roasted potatoes, potatoes au gratin, mashed potatoes, roasted carrots, yorkshire puddings, steaming dinner rolls: it was every young adolescent boy's dream. And, even better, there was no Lady Black around to shoot stinging jinxes at his hands when he reached for seconds. Bliss!

The messy-haired boy was tearing into a chicken leg while the red-headed girl glared and cut the meat off of her own. A thin, pale boy with a large scratch on his neck was enjoying an incredibly rare cut of meat and Sirius shoveled into his various types of potatoes with gusto. Even the mousy boy's persistent glances couldn't lessen his appetite. He had food and no fear of being stung while eating for lack of manners or posture. This was Sirius' version of heaven.

* * *

Sirius ran down the halls, dodging around other students, trying to make his way to Transfiguration. It was only the second week of classes and a moving staircase had sent Sirius on a wild goose chase trying to find his way to the correct floor and wing of the castle. He finally made it to the door and leaned over to catch his breath before walking in. Behind him, he heard someone sprinting down the hall and coming to a halt beside him.

"You late as well? Brilliant! McGonagall will have to divide her anger between us, eh?"

Sirius looked up to see a goofy grin on the messy haired boy, whose name he'd since learned was Potter.

"Staircase moved on me," Sirius muttered.

"Excellent excuse! I may use that one as well. Shall we?"

Sirius didn't have a chance to tell him it wasn't an excuse before James swung open the door.

"Terribly sorry, professor. Black, here, and I were unfortunate enough to have been misdirected by one of those sneaky staircases. Wily ones, they are. It's like they knew he and I were trying to get here early and were determined to keep us behind. I mean, honestly-"

"MISTER Potter. Mister Black. Please be seated, there are chairs for you both at the front."

Sirius walked quickly to the table and Potter swaggered. Sirius rolled his eyes as did Evans, the red-headed girl. She was a muggleborn and Sirius had toyed with the idea of using her as the muggleborn friend who would prove to the world that he wasn't his family, however she was something of a bookworm and didn't appear to have interest in anyone except for a surly Slytherin boy with greasy black locks.

Sirius took out his parchment and quill, both looking worse for wear from his race to the classroom.

"Gor, is that an eagle plume?" Potter asked. "Mum won't get me one of those. Says I'd destroy it before a got a class worth of work from it. Guess she was right, eh?"

Potter waggled his eyebrows behind his glasses and Sirius and he choked back a laugh, fearing the repercussions of McGonagall noticing.

"I've got a box-full. Something about Black's only using the best or some rot. You're welcome to them," Sirius whispered.

Potter cocked a brow. "Mummy won't get mad at you sharing?"

"I'm a Gryffindor now. Doubt she still considers herself my mother."

Sirius meant to say it nonchalantly, but the ingrained lessons of upholding the House of Black with honor rang in his ears, cause an unintentional catch in his voice. It was the first time he'd admitted it out loud. Sirius wasn't certain what would become of him at the Christmas break. At this point, he wasn't certain if he'd be allowed to go home for Christmas.

No Howler had arrived, as Sirius had dreaded, the morning after the sorting. Instead, Jasper, the oldest and most decrepit owl of the family's owlery, had been sent bearing a note with his father's slashing scrawl stating simply, "The Family has been informed of your sorting."

What did that mean? Sirius wasn't quite sure. He'd expected anger, hysterics, rants on blasphemy and dishonor. The cold, curt note was the only correspondence he had received. Otis had had no mail to deliver thanks to the nonexistent communication with his family and lack of people to write to outside of the family, so Sirius had taken to visiting him in the Owlery and bringing him treats.

Sirius glanced over at Potter who was staring at him intently. While he'd expected a look of pity, which he would've hated, he instead felt like a specimen being examined by a magizoologist.

"What?" Sirius asked curtly.

"That sounds bloody awful." Potter replied. "You need a better family. You can borrow mine, if you need. My parents always wanted more children, but they only got me. They'd be thrilled with another one."

Sirius did his best to keep his jaw from dropping while Potter grinned at him. Imagine, a family that accepting! Sirius couldn't fathom it. His family would have adopted a dragon as a housepet before allowing a non-Black to consider themselves "family". In fact, Sirius thought it significantly more likely that they'd adopt a dragon.

Sirius grinned back.

" _MISTER BLACK! MISTER POTTER!_ You will pay attention in this class, or you will receive detention. Five points from Gryffindor."

* * *

"Would ya look at the mouth on that one?!"

"Those eyes are mediocre at best."

"I didn't know noses could be that large!"

Sirius and James were pointing out the best and worst of the jack-o-lanterns floating above the Great Hall while shoveling Pumpkin Pasties into their mouths. Evans was glowering at them and brushing nonexistent crumbs from her book, a behemoth of a tome on the history of charms. Sirius grinned at her, determined to get her to smile. She was practically attached at the hip with Snape, the Slytherin boy. Sirius didn't see the draw: he was a sour-faced potions nerd with the greasiest hair Sirius had ever seen. The name Snape didn't mean anything to Sirius, which meant he wasn't a pure blood, though his placement in Slytherin meant he was at least a half blood.

James was reaching for a helping of treacle fudge and knocked a glass of pumpkin juice over.

Evans screeched and pulled her precious book from the table and shot daggers at the bespectacled boy. James shrugged his shoulders whilst a sixth year, a Longbottom Sirius thought, cleaned up the juice with a wave of his wand.

"Do you respect _nothing_ , Potter?" she fumed.

"I wouldn't say nothing," James replied, "I respect my mum and dad. And I respect how red your skin is able to get when you're angry…"

Evans spun around and stormed off, Snape getting up to follow her out like the dutiful dog he was.

"That wasn't very nice of you," came the steady voice of Remus Lupin. He was quite reserved for an eleven year old. His words were few but almost always perfectly chosen to answer questions or make comments succinctly. Sirius thought he was a miserable bookworm, though less huffy about it than Evans.

"I thought it was rather funny."

Pettigrew was an obsequious kind of person, constantly laughing too enthusiastically at James' and Sirius' jokes. He'd done his best to integrate himself into Sirius and James' budding friendship and they let him. It was nice to have a personal cheering squad to applaud and laugh as needed.

Sirius smiled, looking around at the table. He fit in here, surprising as that was. He'd started to make friends, he was finding he had an apt hand at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, and the lectures from teachers were far preferable to the lectures Lady Black had given.

 _Yes_ , Sirius thought, _my life is quite good._

 **A/N: How do you all like the introductions of the Marauders?**

 **I'm trying my best to get into Sirius' head and see things the way he would after eleven years of being force-fed Purist propaganda. There are a number of things that end up ingrained in your way of thinking that take time to get past, which is what I am hoping to work through with him.**

 **Please, please review and let me know what you think. This is a WIP and reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing. As I hope you've noticed, I'm doing a season per chapter. Going up through the death of Voldemort gives me 39, plus a possible epilogue would be 40. That's a lot of chapters, and my longest fic to date. So, yeah. Review. Please.**

 **Edit: Realized my page breaks weren't in here so I added them!**


	3. Winter 1972

Winter, 1971

"...have brought shame upon the whole family! Ravenclaw would have been one thing, but GRYFFINDOR?? It's outrageous. No one in the modern times of the Black family have been sorted into that reckless, unstable, harebrained house! They produce more Aurors than any other house. Is that what you want to do? Become an Auror and get blasted to bits by a troll or a deranged halfblood? You were supposed to be sorted into Slytherin, learn from your cousins and fellow purebloods and bring honor to this house. Instead you live in a house filled with filth. I know there are mudbloods in that cretin filled tower of yours. Who knows what could have rubbed off on you! You could be infesting the entire house for all we know. We could die in our beds because you bring in the filth of those nasty little aberrations!"

"Walburga, my dear, our dinner guests have arrived." Lord Black strolled into the parlor and gave her a meaningful look. Her voice had started quietly at the beginning of her tirade, but over the last hour had risen in both volume and octave. Sirius' ears were ringing from the shrillness of it all and had never looked forward to a dinner party more in his life.

Lady Black swept from the room, likely to have one of the elves straight up her hair, while the Lord of the house stopped in front of his son.

"I am disappointed, Sirius. You have brought shame on the House of Black, but that need not continue. Come to the dining room."

Sirius followed his father, confused as to his statement. He was in Gryffindor. He'd be a mark against the family for generations to come, if he didn't get blasted off of the family tree first. How was that not going to continue?

The family sat in silence as the elves placed napkins on their laps and the food appeared on the table. When the last elf had shuffled from the room, all eyes turned on Sirius.

Regulus gripped his hand beneath the table.

"Your Uncle Cygnus has some contacts in Scandinavia and it would appear that Headmaster Andrei Vulchanova would be willing to allow you to transfer to Durmstrang for the Spring."

Sirius stared, his brain not quite comprehending what his father was saying.

"You would be a touch behind, but nothing you cannot overcome. The discipline would be good for you, if your current grades are anything to go on. The travel would be disadvantageous, of course, but you would be getting a far better educa--"

"No."

All eyes shifted to Lady Black.

"Walburga, it has already been decided."

"No, Orion, it has not. I was not consulted."

Sirius had never seen his mother counter someone so calmly. It was significantly scarier than her screams.

"No child of ours is going to the school of Grindelwald. Connecting our family to that wizard will ruin our family's reputation and stigmatize Regulus before he is even sorted, properly this time."

"Walburga," Lord Black said, his tone urging her not to test him.

"No. Sirius has proven to be what I have always feared: a disappointment and an unworthy bearer of the Black name. However, I will not ruin Regulus' future by sending Sirius to that pit."

Sirius sat there, his ears turning bright red. He knew becoming a Gryffindor had been an embarrassment. He knew they were going to be angry and scream and shout. He had not realized that they would talk about him as though he was not present and essentially replace him as heir with Regulus as easily as his mother would replace furniture. It was in that moment that Sirius realized, for all intents and purposes, he no longer had a family.

His parents had never been parental. He'd never had the kind of warm, comforting home James prattled on about. The Blacks had always been proud of their blood, though. This abrupt change, the decision to apparently ignore him and focus on the spare instead had Sirius reeling. The Black family pride that had been drilled into him his entire childhood flared to life, angering him. How dare they throw aside their own blood so easily?! He let the anger burn through him until it settled hotly in his belly.

When he'd gone to Hogwarts, Sirius had childishly thought he'd set himself apart by befriending a muggleborn. Now, his family felt no desire to be associated with him either.

Fine, he thought, I don't want to be a part of this family anyway. They're hateful and wrong. I don't need my family. I don't need ANY family. I have James and the rest of the Gryffs.

Sirius' anger burned hotly as only a young boy's can.

He'd show them that he didn't need to belong to them. He'd prove them right, that he was not worthy of the Black name. He'd prove that he was worthy of more than the Blacks ever could be.

He'd show them all.

HPHPHPHP

"Sirius?"

He was on his bed, sprawled on top of the muddy brown coverlet (a failed attempt to transfigure the Slytherin green to scarlet), glaring at his wall. He'd spent the last few days hiding up here, avoiding his family as much as possible while looking for charms to show the James after break. While he may not have been the best student in terms of punctuality, Sirius had really taken to Charms. It was by far his favorite subject, though that bookworm Lupin always beat him to casting correctly. The terror that was his family was sufficient to make the studying of his Charms textbook preferable to their company.

"Sirius, it's me."

Regulus' voice was tremulous through the door. He was used to being the second son, the spare, the forgotten one. He didn't yet have the confidence that their parents had force-taught Sirius. It would come. Now that he was going to usurp Sirius' place as heir, he would have to.

"Come in, Reggie."

The door opened softly and Regulus' curly mop of black hair popped around the edge. Sirius beckoned his brother and the younger boy closed the door behind him before plopping onto the end of the bed.

"Why are Mother and Father so angry with you?"

Sirius barked a laugh at his brother's candor.

"I didn't do what they expected."

"Why did you go to Gryffindor?"

Regulus' large brown eyes looked betrayed and Sirius' stomach sank. He was already subconsciously siding with their parents. Reggie and Sirius had been each other's best friend their entire lives. Sirius had protected Reggie as best he could from their mother's wrath. Could it be that Reg didn't realize? He had to. Without Sirius there to protect him, Regulus would have been alone and therefore the only focus of his mother's disgruntled nature. Wouldn't he?

"It's where the hat put me. Must've confused me with a lion-hearted fool. Perhaps I am. I certainly tried to be brave for you."

"You were, Rus. But Mother's been scary since you got sorted. She was really loud at first. Then she got quiet, and she's been quiet for weeks now."

"Just keep being you, Reggie. I was always the troublemaker. Just behave and know you'll be out of here soon. Keep your head down, do what they ask, and everything will be okay. You'll be at Hogwarts and I can watch out for you."

Regulus' large eyes looked up into Sirius'.

"No, Rus. You can't. You didn't get into Slytherin, but I will. I have to."

And with that, Sirius' young heart broke in two.

HPHPHPHP

"Slughorn is starting the new term awfully chipper. Who knew anyone could get so thrilled over a boil reduction potion. Makes you wonder why he's so excited over it. Maybe he needs it for personal use..."

"Yes, Pettigrew. I'm sure Professor Slughorn is in need of boil potions brewed by First Years," Lupin replied as he peered over his textbook at his pudgy classmate. Pettigrew blushed.

"I heard a sixth year say it's good for other bodily bumps you might get from certain activities," James said, waggling his eyebrows. Lupin chuckled with a mouthful of chocolate while Pettigrew let off a peal of laughter that attracted the attention of everyone in the vicinity. The red headed Evans scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Sirius quirked the side of his mouth, but that was all the recognition he gave Potter's quip. He had looked forward to returning to Hogwarts to escape his family, but now that he was here, he still fumed over their treatment of him. For a family that was so focused on preserving the family, they had certainly not hesitated to push him aside.

James noticed Sirius was more surly than usual and chucked a chocolate frog at his head.

"Oy, cheer up mate. If your life is so sodding awful, just spend the summer with me."

Sirius blinked up at him, pulled from his thoughts abruptly.

"Sorry, what?"

"You're not deaf, I know you're not, even if your shower tunes suggest otherwise. If going back to your house turns you into a grumpy hippogriff like this, shrug it off and spend the summer hols with me. My parents always wanted a big happy family, and all they got was me. Poor, rotten luck on their end, eh?"

Potter waggled his eyebrows and Sirius' mouth quirked in a small smile.

"It's not all bad," Sirius said.

"I can tell," Jame said, his eyes clearly seeing through the lie.

HPHPHPHP

"...and that theft of a mandrake led to the seventeenth Pictish revolt, which was quashed with the highly illegal use of a basilisk…"

James scribbled on a scrap of parchment before sliding it to Sirius.

Binns has got to be the only being alive (ish) who could make a revolt fought with a basilisk dull

Sirius smirked and pretended to jot some notes of his own before passing it back to his friend.

Imagine how awful it will be when he moves out of the war-filled parts of history

James groaned audibly and they both stole a glance at the front of the room. Professor Binns continued to lecture, ignoring the students who either wrote notes or flat out slept through his class.

"...The stolen mandrake was too young to be brewed into a potion, thus preventing the rebels from un-petrifying their numbers…"

Evans was the only student writing furiously, ink flying across the page and she apparently wrote everything the ghost said, verbatim.

Sirius shook his head.

Swot, he wrote, and nodded towards the auburn haired girl.

James glanced over, grinned, and jotted down, She's going to drive a man mad someday.

Sirius snickered and agreed.

Lily Evans was as studious as any Ravenclaw. In fact, it had baffled Sirius at first that she had ended up a Gryffindor of all things. More often than not, she spent her nights glaring at the students playing games of Exploding Snap as she read through chapters of textbooks they wouldn't need until the end of term, at least. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever seen her without a book in hand or tucked under her arm. She was brilliant at Charms, Transfiguration, and even Potions. Slughorn gushed over her abilities.

Her sheer stubbornness when dealing with "obnoxious boys with barely a thought in their coconutty heads" and the fear she struck into the hearts of Hufflepuffs who dared make too much noise in the library had explained the Gryffindor choice, however. She was fearless. Evans had no issues walking up to a second year or a seventh year and telling them exactly why they were in the wrong. When James had said something about Snape being a grease ball, Evans had ripped into him with the fierceness of Boudica, her auburn hair sparking with magical energy in her rage. It had been a sight to behold. Gingers were something talked about with disdain in his house, but he thought that even the Blacks would have made an exception for her hair given the girl's skill.

And the issue of her birth, of course.

While he had once toyed with the idea of befriending the girl simply to anger his family, he had grown to realize that she would have infuriated them. Her natural ability with a wand had her sitting at the top of their class with ease, a feat that should have been impossible according to his family's theories on muggleborn magical abilities. Evans defied every pureblood theory. Lupin and Evans had an almost playful competition for the top spot in grades. That greasy brat, Snape, took the lead in Potions, but the rest of the classes were in constant flux between Evans and Lupin.

"I'm top of the class!" Evans had shrieked one morning, looking at the class rankings.

"Yes, and we're all terribly shocked over it," James had said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I just thought, what with Ravenclaw being the clever house…"

"See, that's what people get wrong," Sirius interjected. "The Ravens are so busy contemplating every little theory they come across that they never actually do any of their homework. They're so busy studying the things they want to study, they don't study the things they need to."

Evans had blinked at him, surprised to hear him say anything that wasn't snide. He shrugged. His mother had screeched on endlessly when her second cousin's son had been sorted into Ravenclaw. While Sirius usually tuned her out, repetition still found a way to burrow the sentiments into his brain.

Glancing over at her again, quill still flying across the page, Sirius wondered again at his family's prejudice. Evans worked harder than anyone else in the school, it seemed. Certainly harder than any of the other first years, except perhaps Remus. Magical ability might be inherited, but it seemed obvious to him that sheer grit and determination could make up for any lack in inheritance quite well.

It was a shame he had no desire to push himself.

HPHPHPHP

The winter was colder than Sirius was used to. London could get quite chilly, but it was nothing compared to the arctic weather of Scotland. Each morning, the owls flew through the Great Hall and it seemed like everyone was receiving scarves and sweaters from their families.

Otis would fly in, on occasion, to visit. Once, he'd brought a sprig of holly, likely stolen from somewhere in the castle. Another morning he'd brought a small bough of pine with a perfect cone attached to the end. Otis was obviously feeling restless without any mail to bring Sirius, and this was his alternative. Sirius appreciated the gestures and would give him pieces of meat and liver as a treat.

James, Remus, and Peter had noticed, Sirius knew, but they never said anything. It's a tenuous thing, the pride of young boys. It could provide great bravado, but be broken with a word. Sirius was glad his three friends were so careful with their words.

"Merlin's saggy pants," James said one morning over a particularly large package delivered by an Eagle Owl. "They've gone a touch overboard this time."

Sirius glanced over as James pulled out scarf after scarf.

"Looks like mum wants us all to match, I supposed," James explained, passing scarlet and gold scarves to Remus, Peter, and Sirius. These were a step above the standard school-recommended scarves everyone bought from Diagon Alley. These were made of a far softer wool with a lion woven into the end. They were artfully made and unlike anything Sirius had seen before.

"This is lovely," Remus said, setting aside his chocolate to stroke the lion, "Did she make it herself?"

Sirius was about to scoff when James answered in the affirmative. He turned to stare at his friend in awe. A mother who knitted herself? It was preposterous. That's what house elves were for. Or second cousins. Certainly not the matriarch.

And yet, it appeared that Mrs. Potter had, in fact, knitted them herself. James was certain of it.

He could picture his mother knitting about as easily as he could picture Professor Dumbledore knitting.

Actually, it was easier to picture Dumbledore with needles and yarn in hard…

A/N: Alrighty, getting to see more characters a bit here. Thoughts? Feelings?


	4. Spring 1972

Spring, 1972

"Honestly, aren't you going to study for your exams at all?"

James rolled his eyes and glared at Evans.

"I'm focusing on the important things, Evs. Next year, I can try out for Quidditch. I'm envisioning my evasive maneuvers so I can really nail my run as a chaser."

Evans scoffed and Sirius chuckled. James tossed his hair from his eyes.

The final stretch of term had sped by at an unbelievable rate. The dark and angry days of winter had faded with the warmth of spring and Sirius was looking forward to the future. He had clung to those words James had said off-handedly that first week back.

"If your life is so sodding awful, just spend the summer with me."

James had said something along those lines that day they'd bonded over running late to McGonagall's class. And now the offer had been made twice. Could it truly be that easy? Sirius had dreamed and dreamed of finding a new family while he was growing up. Now, a new friend was just offering it to him. There were no requirements, no negotiations, James had just handed it to him. This opportunity was just there. Waiting for him. For free.

Sirius hadn't brought up James' words again after they'd been said. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was terrified that James would have forgotten those words, said so flippantly, and retract the offer. Those words had given him strength. They'd given him joy. And the chance of them being taken back gave him nightmares.

Returning to the house on Grimmauld Place became more distasteful the more he thought about it. His father would likely be even harder on him than usual whilst his mother might be indifferent or increase the beatings. The derisive comments from his uncle and cousin would be grating, but nothing worse than he'd dealt with over winter hols. He could deal with all of it easily.

But Reggie… Regulus hadn't written him since Christmas. His best friend, his confidant, the boy he had played the hero for, had gone ghost. Sirius didn't talk about it and no one mentioned the lack of letters. Sirius had continued to write him daily, Otis dutifully flying back and forth, then he had dropped to writing every few days as the lack of responses remained constant. Now, he wrote each Friday to simply say hello and to warn Reggie what to expect in certain classes. If Lord Black was serious and was going to disinherit Sirius, Regulus would need to be a credit to the name. As much as Sirius despised his family, he refused to allow his kid brother to suffer and would continue to assist and support him as best he could, even if the help went unacknowledged. Despite Sirius' joking attitude in classes, he was a decent student and paid attention to the important lessons, making notes so that his brother would come into the term well armed.

However, seeing Reggie, especially if his brother had truly decided to turn against Sirius as the rest of the family was starting to, would destroy him. Sirius didn't think he could handle seeing his little brother give him a cold stare, an exact mirror of their parents.

So, instead, Sirius dreamed of a charmed life with the Potters instead.

* * *

The Transfiguration exams were straightforward enough. Sirius transfigured his stone into a serviceable gray plate, as did James. Lupin crafted a beautiful Wedgwood style saucer, which was now holding his daily chocolates Pettigrew produced a somewhat flatter rock.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Pettigrew."

"Says the man who crafted something worthy of a tea party with the Minister for Magic."

Lupin shrugged it off and popped a truffle in his mouth. He studied harder than almost anyone in their year. Every once in awhile he'd just disappear for a couple nights in a row and in the mornings he'd mutter something about hiding out in the library whilst gorging himself on chocolate chip pancakes. Sirius couldn't imagine loving school that much. He couldn't imagine loving anything that much.

"Doesn't matter s'long as you pass, yeah?" James said as he flipped through a broom catalog, already salivating over what he'd bring with him next autumn.

"I guess," Pettigrew said glumly.

Pettigrew was… interesting. Or rather, he was completely uninteresting, which is what made him interesting. Pettigrew could fade into the background of nearly any situation by simply shutting his mouth and remaining quiet. Because of this ability, he often had interesting tidbits and stories to tell of seventh year plans and third year gossip. The fact that there was nothing that set him apart was exactly what set him apart. He was as generic a student as one could imagine. He was there to laugh at James' jokes, agree with Sirius' complaints, and applaud Lupin's scholastic achievements. Somehow, Sirius wasn't quite sure when or how, the pudgy boy had rounded out their small friend group to an even four so seamlessly that Sirius couldn't imagine the group without him now..

It was a shame that Pettigrew was so mousy, he was quite funny when he wanted to be. He'd also proven to be quite loyal, tripping a third year who had muttered something cruel about a Black breaking tradition and being in Gryffindor.

Sirius looked around as his friends discussed their final exams and smiled. Even if he had a terrible family, he did have a solid group of friends.

* * *

"Mum said that you're welcome for the summer, just let her know if you'd like to join so she can bring enough floo for the both of us. She offered to talk to your mother so that your family is okay with it all."

Sirius spit crumpet across the table.

"Bleh!" exclaimed Lupin. "What was that for, Black?"

Sirius muttered his apologies as he tried to spell away the crumbs and scorched Lupin's tie instead. Lupin squawked, putting out the flames with his wand while Pettigrew splashed pumpkin juice in Lupin's general direction.

"Was it something I said? You don't have to visit if you don't like, but I figured, after winter hols…"

"I want to!" Sirius said abruptly, cutting James off. James jumped at his vehemence.

"I want to," he said again slowly.

"Well then, that's settled. Alright there, Scorch?"

Lupin glared at Potter's goofy grin. Peter meekly handed Remus a bit of chocolate, which he bit into angrily. James looked back to Sirius.

"So, would you like to tell your mum or shall I let mine handle it?"

"I'll do it." Sirius said, realizing that this truly was something he had to do himself. "I'll write her after we're done here."

"Right-o," James explained, slapping Sirius on the back. "Gird your loins mates, Sirius is going to poke the beast!"

Sirius smiled weakly, dreading the letter he was going to pen.

* * *

Lady Black,

To prevent you the inconvenience of coming to King's Cross and dealing with the Muggles, I have decided to accept the invitation of the Potters to reside with them for the summer. Please give my best to Regulus and have Kreacher send a trunk to the Potters' place in Godric's Hollow.

Sincerest Regards,

Sirius Orion Black

* * *

"Wait, wait, your name is Sirius Orion Black?" James stared, mouth agape.

"Yes," Sirius said tightly.

"Your initials are SOB? Merlin's pants, no wonder you have such a rough go of it with your parents. They gave you the initials for…"

"Yes, James, we are all aware what SOB stands for, thank you very much," Lupin said primly.

Pettigrew looked like he did not, in fact know, what SOB stood for, but also self preserving enough to not reveal this to the rest of the boys at the Gryffindor table.

James sniggered and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It was something of a self fulfilling prophecy, yes," Sirius acknowledged. "And, to be honest, I'm not upset that it's come true. Good riddance."

There it was. That pang of guilt when he thought about abandoning Regulus. Ten years he had spent with Reggie and one year of Walburga Black having her claws in him without Sirius there to temper her had undone a decade of brotherly bonding. Deciding to stay with the Potters and not see his parents had been a no-brainer. Awful as it was to say, he wouldn't mind never seeing his parents again. Sirius knew logically that no twelve year old child should feel this way about their parents, but the last year at Hogwarts had taught him that his parents were not what parents should be.

"Maybe you should try to live beyond that, Black," Evans said from behind yet another book. "You're not terrible at magic. In fact, the lot of you are rather good at Transfiguration," she continued, closing a feather in the book to mark her spot and setting it aside.

"The lot of you could have far better grades if you gave your lessons half a try. What better way to show up the parents who think you're an…"

"SOB," Sirius supplied.

Evans blushed and nodded.

"Looky here," James crowed. "Evans the Swot knows a naughty phrase! Not very lady-like, that."

He waggled his eyebrows at her while she blushed a deep crimson.

"Here's another not very lady like thing," she said with a glower that would have put Professor McGonagall to shame. "Bugger off!"

Sirius hooted and James smirked.

"Fiesty, isn't she?" James said, staring after her. Sirius looked at his friend and thought, perhaps… but no. James made fun of her incessantly.

Besides, girls were annoying.

* * *

"Here you go, Otis," Sirius said, stroking the owl's feathers after tying his letter to his leg. "You drop that off and you fly back here as soon as you can, yeah? I don't know if they'll be angry or not, but I don't want you getting hurt, alright?"

Otis hooted and clicked his beak. The owl hopped onto Sirius' outstretched arm and they walked out of the Owlery together.

"Give Reggie a hoot for me, will you?"

Otis barked in his strange little manner in apparent affirmation and took off into the clear blue sky. Sirius watched him until he faded from view.

* * *

The last of the snow and frost were finally gone, the weather was almost balmy. Certainly, it was warmer than it had been, which was cause for celebration. Sirius and his motley crew of friends went out to the oak tree they had claimed as their own. Remus had cracked open yet another book, though he was nearly drowsing into it. Peter was plucking as grass, creating a small bald spot, which he filled with the torn up grass. James was releasing and catching a snitch.

"Thought you wanted to be a chaser, mate." Sirius stared pointedly at the fluttering golden ball whizzing around.

"Can't work on reflexes with a quaffle alone," James said, catching the snitch once more. "I wouldn't mind being a Seeker, but you don't get to play as much. Lots of sitting around and hunting. A bit difficult with these, eh?"

James gestured to his round wire glasses.

Sirius shrugged and went back to watching Peter's progress with the grass. His hands were clumsy, almost as if his fingers were too large for his hands. Sirius thought that he might be one of the few people who would benefit from fewer fingers to make room for the rest, but the thought flitted out of his brain as quickly as it had arrived.

Glancing up, Sirius' face went dark. Across the grass walked Snape, the slimy little git. Evans walked with him, chatting brightly, face lit up like the sun. Snape looked as dour as ever. Sirius didn't understand the dynamic there. He understood well enough why Snape, or any boy for that matter, would want to hang out with Evans: she was a kind, cheery girl with a strong dose of gumption. But Sirius couldn't understand her fondness for the greasy little bastard. Snape, as far as Sirius could tell, was just a ball of snideness, venom, and oil. Not once in the entire year had Snape uttered anything within Sirius' hearing that could be interpreted as pleasant.

And yet, Evans was constantly with him.

"What does she see in that little creep," James asked, voicing Sirius' own thoughts.

"No idea," Sirius replied. And he didn't. None of them did.

"Give it time," Lupin said from behind his book, "People always show their true colors in time."

"Yeah," Peter said, agreeing as usual simply to have some contribution to the conversation.

Sirius and the rest of the quartet watched Evans and Snape walk towards the lake and disappear amongst the trees.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was puffing and steaming in all of her glory as the students made their way to the Hogsmeade platform. The engine almost seemed as though it had a life of its own and was impatient to take off down the tracks, back south to London.

Sirius couldn't relate.

It was true that he was thrilled at the opportunity to spend the Summer with James and his family. They would play quidditch in the field and eat pudding made by Mrs. Potter and get into mischief. They would get to act like little boys without the fear of a stern look or even sterner slap from an irate parent. No fear of favoring a house elf only to have it beheaded.

And yet he still had to make it through King's Cross. Narcissa and Andromeda were standing a ways down the platform, Narcissa's blonde hair shining like a beacon. Aunt Druella would be there waiting for them, likely with Bellatrix if she wasn't busy with her wedding plans. They would know that Sirius wasn't going home. They would know he was choosing the Potters over his family.

Would they ignore him? Sirius certainly hoped so. It would be better than any alternative he could think of.

"Whatcha waiting for?" James yelled to him from the door of the last car. "All the seats will be taken!"

Sirius jogged over and hopped on the train, settling himself between Peter and the window.

* * *

As it turned out, Sirius had nothing to fear. Aunt Druella had spotted him, given him a disappointed look, then sniffed and turned away. James' parents had rushed over as soon as they'd spotted their boy and given him a big hug despite his complaints. Remus' parents had greeted their son similarly, then his mother had seemed to inspect him, as if expecting Hogwarts to have damaged her little bookworm. Peter's parents acknowledged everyone, then escorted their son through the brick with brisk efficiency.

"You must've grown at least a foot, let me look at you!" Mrs. Potter was the woman Sirius had dreamt of. She was kind-eyed and seemed to radiate warmth. She was dressed as well as any Black lady, but she lacked the facial expressions. Whilst the Blacks always appeared bored or indifferent, Mrs. Potter smiled joyfully and laughed at James' tidbits from school.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Mr. Black," Mrs. Potter said, turning to him.

"Just Sirius, ma'am," he said, sticking his hand out to shake hers.

Mrs. Potter laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "It is a pleasure, Sirius. Jamie here has told us so much about you."

Sirius turned to grin at James, or apparently Jamie, and James blushed beet red.

"Now, now, Euphemia, let's not smother the boys here at the station. You have all summer to do so and I'm tired of the crush in here." Mr. Potter said, maneuvering himself so he could push them all towards the exit.

"Right you are, darling," Mrs. Potter said, sweeping her way through the crowd. The boys leaned into their carts and pushed them into King's Cross, happy to be heading home.

* * *

That night, Sirius carefully dressed for dinner. He chose his least-wrinkled shirt and trousers, tied his tie carefully, took his loafers out and shined them as best he could with a sock, and even tried to tame his hair.

They won't regret inviting me, he told himself. I'll do everything right. If I am polite and obedient, they won't send me home. I will listen to whatever lessons they require, I won't be loud or silly, I won't boobytrap the house, I won't play pranks. I will be the best house guest they've ever had, and then they won't want to send me home.

He repeated it like a mantra to himself over and over, reassuring himself that he wouldn't make the Potters second guess their decision to take him in for the summer hols. He had already planned out readings for the next few weeks so that they would think him more studious than he really was, hoping that his act would make them think him worth their time and money.

It was clear that the Potters had quite a lot of it. Money, that was. James had mentioned something about Sleekeazy's and Skele-grow, but Sirius hadn't realized just how wealthy a couple of potions could make a family. His family would have pish-poshed the "new money" but Sirius couldn't see a difference between the new types of wealth, except for the lack of ancient furniture and portraits around the house. "New money" in Sirius' eyes, simply seemed to be cleaner and smell less musty. He rather preferred it.

"What in Merlin's saggy pants are you wearing?!"

Sirius whirled around to find James behind him, chortling with laughter.

"Whatcha all dressed up for?"

"It's dinnertime," Sirius said slowly, confused by his friend's confusion. "You should be dressed for dinner already."

James continued to guffaw and Sirius began to get angry.

"I know it's probably not as nice and new as yours, but it's all I have to wear that's acceptable!"

James was now in tears on the floor.

"Who," he wheezed, "wears all of that for dinner?"

"Everyone!" Sirius huffed.

James began to regain control and looked up at his dapper friend.

"Bloody hell, I would've left ages before now. I'm going to dinner in this, mate. Just toss on some trousers and a shirt. You don't need," James gestured to show what it was that Sirius didn't need.

"Oh," said Sirius.

It was going to be a very curious summer.

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading! I'm in the midst of moving so update may be sporadic, my apologies. I'm trying to get as much of this done as I can before I lose my computer and internet access for awhile. What do you all think? Suggestions? Compliments? Complaints?**


	5. Summer 1972

Summer 1972

"C'MON SIRIUS! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!"

The boys were whizzing around the makeshift quidditch pitch Mr. Fleamont Potter had set up for them. There was one bludger charmed to come after each of them equally and they both chased a snitch. Lupin and Peter had visited once, early on, allowing them to play with the quaffle, but in these one on one matches, Sirius and James simply dodged the bludger and chased the snitch.

It was exhilarating. Sirius couldn't remember ever feeling so free or so light. They played like this daily, when they weren't exploring the neighborhood or playing games of Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess during the inevitable summer rain. James had introduced Sirius to Exploding Snap whilst at Hogwarts, but over the break, Sirius had finally started to win. Lady Black had never allowed her boys to play something as "nastily common" as Exploding Snap. Each round felt like a mini rebellion against her and Sirius revelled in it.

Then, there was the food. Mrs. Potter had two house elves to assist in the cleaning of the home, but she insisted on doing the cooking herself.

"Clears the mind, you know," she would say as she flitted about the kitchen, making tarts and puddings and biscuits.

It cleared Sirius' mind as well. Each day, he pushed his terrible childhood behind him. There were pangs, constant pangs, as he fought the family pride that had been drilled into him.

He missed Regulus terribly.

James was a good friend. A great friend. The best friend Sirius had ever had his own age. But Sirius missed Regulus with an ache that could not be erased. What was Reg doing alone at the big old house on Grimmauld Place? Had his parents turned on their youngest and "taught" him to be a true Black man as they had taught him, with beatings and starvation? Or were they trying a different approach? It was one of Sirius' great fears that his parents would turn Reggie cold, like them. Sirius had watched Narcissa and Andromeda go from happy young girls to stiff miniature versions of their mother. Bella had been aloof since birth, Sirius was convinced. Aunt Druella could be kind when the desire struck, and certainly was not as tempestuous as his mother, but in true Black fashion, his cousins had become the cool, fashionable ladies expected from his family. They were like brood stock, he'd heard his father say once.

"Bred to be beautiful, brilliant, and biddable. You can't find mares better bred than a Black girl."

Sirius had been infuriated to hear his cousins referred to in such a way, but they had shushed him. They had grown used to their place in the family. And now, Regulus likely would, too. With Sirius effectively removed from the family line, Regulus would replace him as heir. His summers would be spent the same way Sirius had, with endless lessons on the management of the family lands and properties, learning about the investments his family's income stemmed from, and being taught how to rule the Black family with an iron fist. Sirius had never taken to those lessons well, but Regulus' stoic nature would be well suited to their father's endless lectures. He might even be able to embody them in a way Sirius never could.

Each Sunday, Sirius would pen a letter to Regulus, detailing his adventures, telling Reg that he wished they were together, asking how things were at the house.

Every week he waited and watched as Otis returned, beak and talons empty. His heart broke a little more each time.

And so, he played. Sirius and James had raced on foot and broom, practiced barrel rolls and evasive maneuvers in the air, tossed the Quaffle back and forth, all so that Sirius would be so exhausted at the end of the night that he wouldn't have the energy to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

"Hurry up boys, we want to avoid the crush!" Euphemia called up the staircase. Sirius tugged on his loafers, a bit snug about the toes now, and raced James down the stairs, jostling each other until they burst forth into the hallway.

"Erumpents!" Mr. Potter shouted. "We have erumpents in the house!"

Sirius froze and stared wide-eyed at the wiry gentleman before straightening his posture and looking down so quickly, he got a crick in his neck.

"I am so sorry, sir," Sirius said, "It will not happen again."

James stared at him, slack-jawed while Mrs. Potter patted Sirius on the back.

"Never you mind that old grouch, dearie. He's just teasing you and Jamie."

Sirius looked up at Mr. Potter between the dark fringe of hair that had begun to hang in front of his eyes. Mr. Potter looked a bit sheepish, as though he felt _guilty_ for making Sirius apologize. As though he felt _guilty_ about sounding angry.

Again it hit Sirius that he was in a whole new world with the Potters.

"Right, so, books then Florean's?" James asked, breaking the tension.

Mrs. Potter smiled at them fondly and agreed while Mr. Potter jokingly complained about sugar-fueled boys being the death of him. They each grabbed a handful of green dust and off they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

0o0o0o

"Standard Book of Spells Year 2?"

"Check."

"Nocturnal Herbs and Fungi?"

"Check."

"Poignant Potions for Preparing Potioneers?"

"Ugh. Check."

Mrs. Potter gave James the eye, and he continued pulling books while Sirius carried them all.

"Charms for Change?"

"Check."

"Well, boys. I believe that's it. We can run to grab your potion ingredients next if you like."

James looked at his mother, incredulously.

" _Potion_ ingredients. _POTION INGREDIENTS?_ " James was getting really worked up and Sirius' eyes went wide as saucers. "We were promised _Florean's_!"

Mrs. Potter cocked an eyebrow at her son before they both burst into laughter.

"Yes, you rotten boy, you were. Come along now. Your father looks like he could use some sticky toffee pudding in a cone, yes?"

It baffled him. He'd watched it again and again this summer, but Sirius was still in awe of the Potter family dynamic. His mother would've been borderline murderous if Sirius had ever acted in such a manner, nevermind if he had been joking or not. In fact, the joking would have made it worse. He would have gone at least a day without food, not treated with his favorite clotted cream and apple streusel ice cream. It baffled him.

"Don't let it drip, Jamie! Oh Merlin, it's getting on your trousers you ridiculous boy!" Mrs. Potter said with a laugh, using her wand to spell away the mess and refreezing his ice cream while Sirius stared and pondered.

What would his life have been like if Lady Walburga Black had acted more like Mrs. Euphemia Potter? What if the entire Black family had more resembled the Potters in temperment? Maybe his father would have taught him to sit a broom properly instead of hiring a flying coach who had beat them with Beater's bats when their form wasn't correct. His mother might have taken care of him when he'd come down with the Spattergroit as a boy instead of Septa. Perhaps Bellatrix would have been less intense. Perhaps Uncle Cygnus wouldn't constantly look disgusted with the world around him. Perhaps he would have gotten to know his cousin Molly and meet a Weasley.

Perhaps.

* * *

Sirius and James were peering into the window of Gambol and Japes when they heard their names shouted behind them.

There was Peter, looking a touch leaner and taller than he had the last time they'd seen him, but still terribly mousy. His nose twitched like mad.

"So good to see you! Smashing, really. Have you already gotten your books? I'm off to Scribbulus to pick up more quills. Broke all of mine when I tossed them in the bottom of my trunk, terribly clumsy of me but they were getting ratty anyway. Mum found them yesterday and insisted on new ones for Second Year. What about you?"

James and Sirius stared at their shy, quiet friend.

"Don't know that I've ever heard you say that much in one go, mate," James said, laughing. "Now poor Lupin will never get anything done, three of us talking his ear off daily, poor bloke."

Sirius laughed as well, before hearing a voice beside them.

"That is why they invented wax to put in your ears. Keeps out the noise of riff-raff like yourselves."

Remus had a grin that looked tired, but cocky. His eyes sparked with humor.

"Reeeemus! Wonderful to see you, too, mate!"

The boys went around with much backslapping and catching up with one another.

Sirius smiled as James filled their friends in on their day so far. It was good to have friends, he thought. At this rate, his friends would replace his family, and Sirius was growing certain that that would be for the better.

"Come, you gremlins. Time to get you home so you can pack your trunks, yes?"

Sirius and James both turned to shout, "Do we have to?"

Euphemia tutted, told Remus and Peter how lovely it was to see them, and ushered James and Sirius off to the Leaky Cauldron once more.

* * *

Students greeted each other merrily, their parents calling out reminders and hailing over family, all lending to the cacophony of Platform 9 ¾.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were checking over James and Sirius, ensuring they had all of their books (they did) and all of their potion needs (Sirius thought he might've left a sheep liver under his bed, but he could get another one, and the house elves would find it...eventually).

Sirius was usually a biddable child and listened to the Potters when they addressed him, as he was trained to do, however he was distracted on the platform. It was September 1st, 1972, and it was to be Regulus' first time going to Hogwarts.

Scanning the platform constantly for the raven hair like his own, Sirius missed what James said and received a shoulder punch as a result.

"Wha?" Sirius said, intelligently.

"I asked if you wanted to wait for Remmy and Pete, or just try and flag them down on the train so we don't get stuck with a front compartment."

"Oh," Sirius replied, "I guess getting a seat would be best. We can watch the platform from the window."

"Right you are, boyo," said James, slapping him heartily on the back. "I'll say so long to the parents and we can be on our way, then."

Sirius tried to focus on getting Otis' cage and his trunk, but then he heard it.

"No funny business. You will study, bring pride to the family, and ignore those who would detract from that. If your father or I hear a peep of you getting cozy with any of those zealots in Gryffindor, we're bringing you home and sending you to Durmstrang, do you understand?"

Regulus' reply was too soft to hear, but Sirius knew that it was his mother. He looked across the platform and saw her with those bone white fingers digging into Reggie's shoulder.

Reggie was looking at the floor and didn't see his elder brother, but Lady Black saw him and the venom in her eyes made him glad he had stayed with the Potters. He'd seen that venom before. It had been in her eyes when she found out about Septa's snacks, and when she had discovered a kneazle Regulus and he had smuggled into the basement. Neither creature had lived much longer, and Sirius feared the same would have been true of him had he gone home at the end of last term.

Sirius was no fool. He knew his family despised his placement in Gryffindor, his friendship with the his housemates, and his apparent lack of desire to emulate them. But in that moment, Sirius realized that his mother wanted him gone.

It was a realization that no child, or wizard of any age, should ever have to know, Sirius thought.

A group of redheads pushed past him, blocking the view of his brother, and broke the spell. He grabbed his trunk and dragged it onto the train, Otis hooting in support.

* * *

The ride to Hogwarts was a different experience from the previous year. No longer was Sirius filled with anxiety over house placement, familial expectations, and the rest of it. This year, he had friends and plans and laughter.

"Remus, did your parents even feed you this summer? You're positively lanky. There's not an ounce of fat anywhere on you, mate."

"You're one to talk James? You and Sirius are positively twiggy. Even your mum's custards and puddings can't combat the lean years of adolescence."

Peter snuck a glance at his own, formerly pudgy belly and poked at his shrinking gut.

"Oh, don't you even start, Petey," James scolded, "You've lost the last of the baby fat and are just as lean as the rest of us."

"It's fashionable," Sirius added. "Clothes sit better on leaner frames. Not that Potter here ever looks fashionable."

"Au contraire, mon ami. Wait until fifth year when we're allowed to attend the Yule Ball. I'll show you fashionable."

The boys all chuckled as James struck pose after pose.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

That sweet, magical voice could be heard over the loudest of ruckuses as all four boys dove into their pockets to find some coins.

"Chocolate Frog and Droobles, if you wouldn't mind. Thank you!"

"Just an Acid Pop."

"Going to need 4 Chocolate Frogs, 2 Pumpkin Pasties, a Treacle Tart, a Cauldron Cake, er, two Cauldron Cakes, and a packet of Fizzing Whizzbees, please. Brilliant."

"I'm ready to hate my life. Four boxes of Bertie's please."

The sweets seller parceled out each of the boys' orders, took their payment, made change as needed and was on her way before one could say "Licorice Wand".

"Bleedin' finally! This is what I needed."

Remus looked at Sirius, sprawled like a sultan across two seats. "Is that so, Mister Fit-Is-Fashionable?"

"It is, mate. It is. James, don't get me wrong. Your mum is an amazing cook. But nothing, and I do mean nothing, beats Honeydukes' sweeties. Not. A. Thi—" Sirius choked on a black pepper bean and the rest of his commentary was lost to his coughs.

"At least Mum's food doesn't kill ya. And you should slow down on the Beans, Sirius. You'll not have room for the feast." James said, standing to get his uniform from his trunk.

"Oy, I don't need ya naggin'. I won't spoil my dinner."

"So," Peter said, drawing all attention to him abruptly, "Do you live with the Potters now?"

Sirius paused. He hadn't really thought about anything past this Summer. He'd had a blast staying with James and getting a break from the Lord and Lady Black. It was fairly obvious that his family wasn't fond of him these days. But, was he no longer seeing himself as living in their house? They were awful, the both of them, but they were his parents.

Now, Sirius knew that no normal twelve year old wizard ought to be deciding on where and with whom they should or should not live, and Hogwarts was always going to be a place to live between term holidays, but where would he go for Christmas? Shouldn't an adult make these decisions? Shouldn't his parents make these decisions? They hadn't fought him for this Summer, but perhaps they were allowing him to simmer down, and for they themselves to settle into a world where their eldest and, at least according to the Will, their heir was a Gyffindor with halfblood friends. Maybe they would be able to move forward together. Lady Black would likely continue to be cold, but Sirius had decent grades. He could bring pride to the Black family as a politician.

No, scratch that.

Sirius didn't have the patience for the hubbub of politics.

An Auror then! Or a dragon tamer! He could contribute to the family. He wouldn't make his mother proud, she wasn't proud of anything except her heritage, but he would improve the Black family name. People would know the Blacks for being something other than purity-minded pieces of the past. The Black name would be known across the wizarding world for something other than Walburga's tea parties and Druella's ability to breed pretty daughters. Visiting James was always an option, but leaving Regulus alone in that house? That was not.

"That was just for the summer," Sirius said confidently, "Let them get over their Lion-placed son, let Reggie satisfy them with his placement into Slytherin, and they should be right as rain."

"Yeah, acid rain," James muttered under his breath.

* * *

Hogwarts rose up from behind the forest in all of her shimmering glory. Sirius felt a surge of joy in his chest at his return to his real home. Remus was ensuring his buckles were all done up and aligned, Peter was tripping over his own feet and almost landed on a Sixth Year, James was chiding Sirius to not fall behind: all was as it should be.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way!"

The boys glanced over at Hagrid and the terrified first years getting their first glimpse of the gigantic man while surreptitiously trying to determine where it was they needed to go.

The last year, they'd gone across the lake on the boats. Where did the other students go? What took them to the castle?

Getting caught up in the crush of bodies heading towards the trees, the boys went along with the crowd until they came across and group of carriages with nothing harnessed into them.

Sirius, Peter, and James shrugged as they hopped into the carriages while Remus gawped at the front of the horseless carriage.

"What'cha staring at, Remus? It'll get pulled along by magic or something. Hop in before it starts moving on us."

Remus looked at his friends, confused, before looking back at the empty harness.

"Right..." he said softly. "Pulled by magic."

Sure enough, the carriages all started forward with a brief jerk and they rolled merrily up the hill towards the castle.

0o0o0o0o

The boys lounged on the benches in the Great Hall, enjoying the extra space left by last year's Seventh Years before the new Firsties filled the gaps.

"Evans, you've got a watcher again this year I see." James said, looking towards the snake pit.

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes at his quip. "Severus is my _friend_ , not a watcher. He's probably still thinking over the puzzle I posed to him on the train. Unlike you, I don't allow house placement to dictate my friendships."

There was a chorus of disagreement from the four lads, but she shushed them.

"I'm glad you all have found friends within Gryffindor so quickly to replace the friends you had before Hogwarts, but Severus helped me understand what my magic was when my sister…" she faltered and blushed. "Well, he understood when no one else did. He was there for me. That's what friends do."

James looked ready to retort when the doors opened and the First Years walked in. Professor McGonagall set the stool and hat on the dais and waited for the song to begin.

"We didn't look that dazed when we first arrived, did we?" Peter asked, glancing over at a small girl whose jaw was nearly on the ground."

"Yes, I imagine we did." Lily said, smiling at the girl, who closed her mouth with a snap and immediately turned around.

The Sorting Hat sang its barmy song as usual, giving the firsties the usual run down of the houses, and then touched on the importance of camaraderie.

"Not likely, that," James murmured. "Especially not with that beastly Beater Runcorn running around as Head Boy."

The young lions glanced over at the dour Slytherin, wearing his Head Boy badge prominently on his chest. Peter groaned.

"Alliota, Sebastian!" McGonagall's burr broke through the minimal buzz of conversation that inevitably followed the Hat's song.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted.

"Black, Regulus!"

Murmurs broke out as everyone looked from Reggie to Sirius. Though the words were soft, the thoughts were clear. Would another Black student buck tradition and join a house other than Slytherin?

The hat engulfed Regulus' jet black hair and fell to his nose. It was only a moment, but Sirius had a lifetime of thoughts within it. Would Reggie come to Gryffindor? Perhaps maybe Ravenclaw, considering he'd always done better than Sirius with tutors. That brief moment gave Sirius hope.

"SLYTHERIN!"

And just like that, his hopes were dashed. He tried not to make it obvious he was watching his brother, as half the school seemed to be watching Sirius, but he couldn't help it. Reggie didn't look at him once. Narcissa waved him to an empty spot next to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The other names were called, the First Years filled the tables once more, and the feast began.

For once, Sirius found he had no appetite.

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for how long it's taken me to get around to updating this, my dear readers. I moved to a new state, began a new job, and had many things to keep me away from writing. However! I am once again making time for the Marauders and I hope you appreciate this newest addition.


End file.
